


After Monday Night

by kailogan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Crimes & Criminals, Explosions, Gang Organisation, Kidnapping, M/M, but i might write sequels and they will definitely be romantic because i love polyamory, minor depictions of violence, so much of this is just chansoo fighting fyi, this can be read as either platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailogan/pseuds/kailogan
Summary: Jongin had left the house that day with no other intention than going to work.He, however, definitely didn’t expect to be stuck in the back of a truck with five of the most well known criminals in Seoul. But despite all reasonable odds, and regardless of Jongin’s expectations, that is exactly where he found himself at six o'clock on Tuesday afternoon.Alternatively, Jongin is a corrupt accountant who gets kidnapped and recruited by five of the most notorious (and seemingly attractive) criminals in Korea.





	After Monday Night

Jongin had left the house that day with no other intention than going to work. There, he would type  numbers into useless spreadsheets to be read by useless people who would tell him he hadn’t completed the task well enough in some capacity (which in all honestly, he hadn't). Would it be boring? Certainly. But it was what he was used to, what he had become familiar with. As an orphaned college graduate in the  competitive Seoul business industry, familiar disappointments were what took up most of his routine. 

He, however, definitely didn’t expect to be stuck in the back of a truck with five of the most well known criminals in Seoul. But despite all reasonable odds, and regardless of Jongin’s expectations, that is exactly where he found himself at six o'clock on Tuesday afternoon. 

**(xoxo)**

When the gunfire rang out in the distance, Jongin had ignored it. He was busy typing number after number into the system, sat in his booth behind a wall of glass. The likelihood of it being anything other than an annoyingly loud video that one his co-workers was watching was so slim that he didn't bat an eye. Although, when an explosion behind him caused heat to burn on the back of his neck, the force of it shattering the glass windows around him and throwing his body to the ground, he was slightly more concerned. 

His fellow co-workers were screaming and running, disappearing in and out of the smoke that was billowing through bank’s second floor. Jongin pushed himself up groggily, the blast still ringing in his ears, vision foggy. He was slightly numb all over, half-blind and half-deaf for a few moments before sensation hit him. Heat and noise and slight pain washed over him all at once, overwhelming him. The rush of feeling threw the scene into a strange clarity, colours and faces sketching themselves into his brain, memorised. 

Out from the grey cloud stepped two men. One was lanky and appeared giddy with excitement, limbs flying out in all directions, bouncing hyperactively. His skin was pale, hair falling into his eyes messily, loose waves in a chocolate-brown. His chest was crossed with bands of grenades and small instruments that might have been other explosives. Despite knowing he should be focussed on running and saving himself, Jongin couldn't help but sit and think that it was probably dangerous to dance around like that when carrying so many bombs. The second man looked thoroughly annoyed by his companion, eyes practically rolling into the back of his head with contempt. His head was near bald, hair cut buzzed close to his scalp. It would have made him look intimidating, if not for the wide, doe-like eyes set into his head. 

It was at the moment that Jongin’s breath caught in his throat. He knew these two men, had seen their faces on every major crime report for the last two years.

“That was awesome, Kyungsoo-ah!” the taller man exclaimed, tone bright with no concern for the injured and terrified people around him.

"Shut up, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo snapped. His angry expression was off-set by the satisfied way he surveyed the wreckage around him. Jongin held his breath as he felt the gaze pass over him. 

"You!" Kyungsoo said, pointing towards Jongin. "Do you have a combination for the safe?" 

Jongin wanted to deny it for a moment. It wasn’t usual for an employee like him to have it. He just happened to have seen it being typed in by the Vice President once last month. They would believe him if he said no. But, Kyungsoo had a gun strapped to his hip and clearly Chanyeol had enough fire-power to blow the door down either way. 

Split second decision. Jongin nodded shakily and gasped when Chanyeol ran up to him and pulled him to his feet, dragging him over to where Kyungsoo stood. 

**(xoxo)**

The accountant was blinking rapidly, convinced that every time he reopened them the scene around him would have morphed into the familiar green walls of his bedroom, his alarm clock having finally woken him from this bizarrely vivid dream. Alas, his surroundings remained the same. 

Rattles and shakes echoed through the metal interior of the truck as it bounced along the road, the smooth sound of the tyres implying they were travelling on relatively new Tarmac. A smooth ride. 

Across from where Jongin was tied, four people sat and chatted animatedly. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were sat in the middle, between a figure wearing a dark grey mask covering his mouth and a slim man with wire-rimmed glasses and a laptop perched on his knees. The man with glasses had bleach-blonde hair, pouting lips and blushed cheeks.

Jongin had always known he had less than an entirely solid moral-compass. Growing up alone had fostered a fair amount of apathy in him. This was the confirming factor in his assumption that he was different than most people. He was currently a hostage, hand-cuffed and trapped in a vehicle with the some of the most ruthless criminals in Korea and the most prominent thought in his head was concerning how attractive said criminals were. At Jongin’s feet were two black bags filled with money, money he had helped to steal. His involvement with this blatant crime was not playing on his mind particularly. 

"God, you are all such idiots,” the masked man spoke in a low, baritone voice, “Call yourselves criminals and you barely pulled off a small bank heist." Despite the scathing words, the man’s tone was warm and full of affection. 

“Yah! Don’t speak informally, Sehun-ah!" Chanyeol cried out in faux defence, throwing himself into Sehun's lap like an over excited puppy. 

"Shut up! You're both giving me a fucking headache!" Kyungsoo growled. Chanyeol simply chuckled and rolled himself up so that his face was close to the shorter man’s, noses close to touching. 

“You love me!” he exclaimed, bopping their foreheads together. Kyungsoo scoffed at this and jerked away. Then, seeming to realise his anger, reached out to pull Chanyeol forward into a headlock.

The be-specked man smiled at the two, brown eyes brimming with amusement, before turning back to his laptop and typing quickly. Angered cries and high-pitched yelps bounced against the metal shell encasing the group. Sehun chuckled. He looked away from the grappling pair to meet Jongin’s eyes. His irises were dark, the division between iris and pupil only roughly defined. 

“Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol squealed shrilly, the sharp sound effectively breaking their eye contact. Sehun turned to the quiet man, nodding to him with sort sort of hidden meaning.

“Kyungsoo! Soo, stop!” Chanyeol continued squawking, Kyungsoo’s fingers at his sides, tickling mercilessly. 

Criminals that tickled, strange, Jongin thought. 

With a screech of tyres, the truck ground to a staggering halt. The force of it caused the binds at Jongin’s wrists to dig into his skin painfully. 

"Ow, motherfucker!" he spoke through gritted teeth, only to realise he had spoken aloud and look up to stare at his captors.

"He speaks," the blonde-man said simply, sounding delighted. "And what a pretty voice, too.” His voice was almost seductive and Jongin fought not to shiver. _He’s one to talk about pretty voices._

Chanyeol looked up from the floor, wearing an offended expression. 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" 

"It means he has a nice voice,” he stated, still looking at Jongin for a second before he turned to his bubbly companion, leaning to ruffle Chanyeol's hair.

A door slammed and the truck’s back doors were opened by the man that Jongin assumed had been their driver. He was handsome, wearing a smart, day-suit in contrast with the other’s casual wear. Jongin knew his face, having seen it most often on the news. 

Kim Junmyeon, the infamous leader of their little gang. Police often referred to him as Suho, a street-name of sorts that represented his role as the so-called “guardian” of criminals. 

“Come on. We're on a schedule." 

“Hyung!” Chanyeol burst out of the truck, grabbing the suited man, wrapping his limbs around him. Junmyeon let out a laugh at the younger man’s antics, returning the embrace. 

These were the strangest criminals that Jongin had ever met. Granted they were also the _only_ criminals he had ever met, but surely murders shouldn't be this…cute. 

Kyungsoo and Sehun stepped of the back of the truck, causing Jongin’s heart to jump. Were they going to just leave him in here? 

"Baekhyunnie, grab him, will you?" Junmyeon said, gesturing towards Jongin. The blonde man, Baekhyun, unlocked Jongin’s cuffs swiftly, pulling him out of the truck with one hand on his upper arm. Jongin stumbled a little on unsteady feet, the adrenaline previously filling his blood at the bank having long faded to be replaced with a bone-deep weakness. Chanyeol snorted at this and turned to follow Junmyeon and the other two. Up ahead, Jongin could hear Kyungsoo swearing at Chanyeol and Chanyeol’s responding squeals and laughs, sounds that were becoming more familiar than Jongin wanted them too. 

Baekhyun’s hand held him firmly, but the grip felt kind and not altogether unpleasant. They walked a little way through the sparse trees before coming to a stop outside a modern house completely hidden by the woods. 

They entered the house, Junmyeon with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo on each side, Sehun looking back at Jongin with a gaze that he couldn't quite identify. 

The world seemed to have truly frowned upon Jongin today. It was simply not enough that he had been kidnapped, as he had now realised he would have to find a new job after this, if he was still alive after this that is. This Tuesday really couldn't get any worse. 

Jongin regretted this thought as soon as he entered the house, which, he was unsure even belonged to the thieves surrounding him. What with Chanyeol having picked the lock before entering and the gang was speaking in hushed voices. Yellow and flickering, the ceiling light illuminated a room with horrible beige and apricot decor, daffodils and tulips in vases scattered through the room. Yeah, definitely not their house. The house did seem empty though, so it was less surprising when Jongin was released and pushed into the L shaped sofa in the centre of the room. 

"So..." Junmyeon said, immediately trailing off as soon as he started. He and the others were staring at Jongin, who (a man who had never coped well with tension) let out a slightly strangled laugh.

“You looking for a bullet in your head, Kid?” 

Jongen was silent, the tension in the room rising with every second. Kyungsoo looked ready to make good on Junmyeon’s threat-like comment, his hand reaching for his gun, while Baekhyun and Chanyeol were smiling slightly at Jongin’s slip.

“Right, one of you idiots better give me a reason why this loud-mouth is in my house before I let him run into the woods and play a very amusing game of foxes and hounds with him.” The sheer complexity and long-winded nature of this threat mede Jongin bark out another nervous laugh, which in turn made Kyungsoo let out a growl before-

“I asked them to bring him,” Baekhyun stated simply.

Jongin began thanking some sort of theoretical deity for this break in tension before he could even fully register the words. Surprise coated the faces of the gang members, which seemed to visibly irritate Baekhyun.

“Whilst looking through the bank’s accounting data in prep for the heist, I saw something interesting,” he began, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he spoke. “The numbers just didn’t add up. There was at least two grand missing from the initial bank holding at the end of each month.” 

“How is this relevant to the Kid?” 

“Well if you would let me finish-” Baekhyun pouted.

“Can’t I just shoot him?” Kyungsoo asked, fingers twitching impatiently. 

“Why does Kyungsoo get to shoot him? Thats not fair, I-” 

“SHUT UP!” Sehun shouted. The trio’s bickering fell into silence, Chaneyol frowning childishly and crossing his arms. 

Jongin couldn't say he wasn't fairly alarmed at the casual argument over his death.

“Can you just get to your point, Hyung?” The calm and amused nature to Sehun’s voice was smooth and it made Jongin’s nerves settle a little, the effect in stark contrast to how the accountant reacted to his voice earlier. Baekhyun nodded towards Sehun in thanks, before turning back to the group and clearing his throat.

“I think we should recruit him.” Chanyeol looked ready to interrupt again but Junmeyon held up a hand to stop. “He has been stealing large sums of money from that bank for years.” Baekhyun continued, “He’s never been caught and clearly knows his numbers. We need someone like him.” 

Everyone seemed speechless. For some reason, Jongin felt almost sheepish at the reveal, as if these men had any high-ground from which to cast judgment down on upon him. 

Jongin’s thoughts were running at a million miles an hour. All he had wanted was to have a nice, normal, goddamn Tuesday. Now he was possibly stuck with the prospect of becoming a criminal or dying. 

“I’m on board,” Sehun said, hands moving to his pocket pull out a packet of cigarettes. The Kyungsoo looked to Junmyeon, seeming to silently ask the opinion the man, who looked to be considering it.

“Sure.” Junmyeon smiled crudely, “It’d be nice to have a new face around.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol smiled at this, the two wearing twin cheshire-cat grins that set Jongin on edge with adrenaline. 

“Especially one that understands numbers more than the rest of you idiots.” Junmyeon was laughing, dodging a swipe from Kyungsoo and ignoring Chanyeol’s pout. For the amount of deathly weapons in the room, the atmosphere was pretty light. 

Finally, Baekhyun turned to the man in question, raising his eyebrows.

Jongen stared at them, some of the most malicious and psychotic criminals in Korea. He scanned Junmyeon’s sly smirk, the curiosity in Sehun’s icy eyes, Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s excited glances and Kyungsoo’s hopeful, confident stance. 

Jongin nodded. It looked like his Tuesdays were about to become a whole lot more interesting, and Jongin thinks he will be just fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> well this is traaaaash
> 
> tbh i dont super like this, it's a re-write of an old story i wrote with the characters shifted to exo-k. it's a bit dialogue have for my current tastes and its pretty cracky but i hope y'all will enjoy it 
> 
> can you believe how quiet baek is in this??? incredible, stunning, out of this world 
> 
> as always, this is dedicated my dearest friend, famed baekhyun-stan, @pinepitch (i miss you hoe, here's an exo fic since you demanded i stop focussing my energy on my sugar daddy pentagon au)


End file.
